


Nightmare

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good father, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Mornings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madzie has a nightmare, Malec, Nightmare, Parent!Alec, parent!magnus, so is Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: Madzie has a nightmare during the middle of the night and Alec goes to comfort her.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so hope you enjoy!

Around 3:17 AM, Alec was woken up by a small- childlike scream. He was quick to realize it was coming from his daughters room. 

He looked over and saw that his husband was still sleeping; had not been woken up by the noise. 

Alec got out of bed and quickly walked into Madzie’s room. 

When he opened the door he could hear a few sniffles coming from inside. 

When he got inside the room he saw the little girl sitting up in her bed. And she seemed to be crying. 

“Hey sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Alec said softly. 

He sat down by the small child and she looked up. 

“N-nightm-mare.” She had a few tear stains on her cheeks. 

Alec picked Madzie up and sat her in his lap. 

She wrapped her small arms around her daddy’s shoulders. Alec wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

She started crying into his shoulder, remembering the nightmare from just moments earlier. 

Alec rubbed his hand up and down her back. “Shh. It’s okay baby. It was just a dream.” 

After a few minutes, Madzie’s cries had turned into quiet sniffles again. 

“Why don’t you come and sleep with me and papa tonight?”

Madzie nodded her head and Alec picked her up. 

Within just a few seconds of walking towards their bedroom, Madzie had fallen asleep, curled into Alec’s chest. Alec couldn’t help but smile down at his daughter. 

He pulled back the covers on his and Magnus’ bed and slipped under the covers. 

He laid down with Madzie sleeping soundly on his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. 

He pulled the covers so it was up around her shoulders slightly. 

He placed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back for a while until he fell asleep along with her. 

The next morning Magnus woke up first. 

He turned over to see his husband sleeping with their daughter on his chest. 

Magnus’ heart melted at the sight. 

Suddenly one of Madzie’s eyes opened and she smiled when she looked at Magnus. 

“Mornin’ Papa.”

“Good morning sweet pea.” Magnus said, a little too loud for Madzie because she raised one finger to her lips to shush him. 

“Shhh daddy’s sleeping.”

Magnus chuckled at his daughter. 

“I see that daddy’s sleeping,” an idea suddenly popped into his mind. “But why don’t we wake him up.” Magnus raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. 

Madzie took the hint and slowly crawled off her dads chest and sat next to Magnus. 

“Ready, one, two, THREE!”

Magnus and Madzie both dug their fingers into Alec side, waking him immediately with a fit of laughter. 

“No- guys- stop- it- tickles!” Alec said between laughs. 

“That’s the point silly!” Madzie laughed.

“Magnus, get her!” 

Suddenly the tables turned and Magnus started tickling Madzie. 

Alec sat up and him and Magnus has Madzie in between them, tickling her. 

“No-Daddy-papa- stop!” Madzie laughed, trying to wiggle away. 

Magnus and Alec stopped tickling her, only for her to fall back onto the pillows to catch her breath. 

“You guys are mean.” Madzie said, obviously joking. 

“How are we mean ones? You’re the one who started tickling me first.” Alec laughed again. 

“It was papa’s idea!” She point her finger towards Magnus. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Oh really now?”

Alec looked at Madzie and nodded his head very slightly. 

Him and Madzie grabbed Magnus and started tickling him. 

But It didn’t last long. Magnus used his magic to lift Madzie a bit into the air.  
“Papa! Put me down!” She crossed her arms. 

“Magnus, put our daughter down.” Alec laughed. 

Magnus moved Madzie and gently sat her in Alec’s lap. 

Magnus could help but smile at his 2 favorite people in the world. 

“I love you guys.” Magnus said. 

“I love you too papa!” Madzie reaches her arms out and Magnus picked her up and sat her in his lap, kissing her head. 

Alec leaned over to peck his husband lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit short but I'll hopefully write longer stories soon!


End file.
